Experiment in Terror
by Kyriana42
Summary: Lester wasn't keen on depending on outside help; but if it would save his job and the team, he was willing to make an exception. Set around S4.
1. A Plan

**Disclaimer****: Don't Own, Don't Sue! ;D**

**Chapter 1****: A Plan**

Sarah and Becker returned to the ARC disheartened. The anomaly had closed, with Connor, Abby, and Danny trapped on the other side.

The pair had put off phoning Lester to inform him of the tragic turn of events, refusing to believe that it had even happened.

They walked toward Lester's office, their legs dragging like lead weights.

Lester was standing behind his desk, his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"So where is the rest of the Mystery Inc. gang?" he asked cynically, oblivious to what had happened to three-fifths of his freelance staff.

"They're—they're gone." Sarah stuttered.

"Sorry?" Lester asked, thinking he had heard Sarah wrong.

Becker sensed Sarah's discomfort and explained to Lester.

"The—the anomaly closed, with Danny, Connor, and Abby on the other side, sir."

"And Helen?" Lester asked, seemingly ignoring the statement Becker had just made.

Sarah and Becker shared a look and turned to Lester.

"We're not exactly certain of Helen's whereabouts." Sarah answered.

"Well, that's brilliant! Just bloody brilliant! Three missing high-profile members missing in action, as well as a mentally deranged lunatic, who may or may not be running ramped throughout the anomalies!" Lester shouted, causing Sarah to jump.

Becker had even flinched slightly.

"What do you propose we do, sir?" Becker asked after Lester cooled down.

"I have absolutely no idea. If the prime minister finds out about this, I'm finished and, more than likely, so is the ARC." Lester replied quietly.

Sarah made a face as if she were thinking about something.

"What—what if we were able to find someone, who knew nearly as much as us, who could help?" Sarah asked cryptically.

"Unless you know how to time-travel or navigate the anomalies, there is no one." Lester answered cynically.

"But there is." Sarah challenged.

"Who?" Becker and Lester asked in unison.

* * *

Jena walked the empty corridor on the floor below her dorm room. This was getting ridiculous. She needed to sleep more, honestly; but the fact that there were so many legends and other miscellaneous legends and hokum that needed debunked, her job would never be done.

Then again, it was definitely more interesting than the classes that she often missed. Her teachers couldn't figure out how she was still able to be passing when she should be failing for tardiness and absence.

"Miss Veeve." A voice called behind her.

"Dr. Parker. What a pleasant surprise!" Jena greeted, forcing a smile.

"I believe it would be more pleasant if you made an attempt to show up for class and hand in your dissertation."

"Yeah, about that. My pen-pal's been sending me a bunch of material that I've been trying to incorporate into my dissertation, but nothing is connecting for some reason." Jena explained.

"I understand that you're a recent transfer, and though you're still trying to adjust to it here, remember that graduation is upon you." He began.

"Is this going somewhere?" Jena asked impatiently.

"You are a very clever student, Jena, one of the brightest in my class. I'd hate to see such talent wasted disproving the supernatural and testing odd theories brought forth by your pen-pal." Dr. Parker stated.

Jena didn't answer.

"I want your dissertation in my hands by Monday morning, Jena, understand?"

Jena nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Good, I expect to see you in class tomorrow, when you'll hopefully be awake before the end of my last lecture at eight pm." Dr. Parker spoke as he departed down the stairs toward the exit out of the building.

* * *

"I really don't like that man." Jena commented to herself as soon as Dr. Parker was out of earshot.

Her stomach growling brought her mind back to the real reason that she had bothered to come downstairs.

She usually left the campus to walk downtown to a nice, little diner that severed the best sandwiches and soup in town.

* * *

It was like every other night, that was, until she returned to the campus to see the cops surrounding the parking lots of the campus.

"It's probably a drug bust," she laughed to herself, reminiscing late nights watching the cops TV show.

As she attempted to sneak back into the building that housed some of her classes as well as her dorm, she was stopped.

"Freeze!" One of the cops shouted.

Jena's hands instinctively flew up in the air to show she wasn't armed, as she turned to face the cop.

* * *

She ended up sitting in the campus police office with both the Head of Campus Security and the Police Chief.

"What were you doing roaming the campus when a lockdown has been established?"

The Head of Security inquired angrily.

"Um, I left for dinner in town a couple hours ago and there wasn't one then." Jena answered.

The Police Chief and the Head of Campus Security looked at each other.

"Why? What happened?" Jena asked when they didn't speak.

The Police Chief cleared his throat. "A student was allegedly walking home from their work-study, when they were attacked and mauled to death by a bear, we think."

"You think?" Jena asked sarcastically. "There hasn't been a bear sighting here in over two decades."

"Like Police Chief Pack had said earlier," the Head of Security cut-in. "We _think_ it may have been a bear, or a big cat. We can't really say at this time."

"Then, can I go?" Jena asked, wanting to leave

"Only on the condition that you tell no one."

Jena saluted. "Gotcha."

* * *

As Jena Veeve exited the Campus Police Office, she briskly walked back to her dorm room with the intention of grabbing a torch and investigating the supposed "bear attack."

* * *

What did you think? Lemme know if ya like it and if I should continue!

Please Review! ;D


	2. Welcome to the World

**Disclaimer: Don't Own, Don't Sue!**** ;D**

**Chapter 2****: Welcome to the World**

Jena returned to her room to see her roommate Tara tapping furiously at her laptop.

"Jena! Oh my God! I thought you'd gotten in some serious trouble! There are cops crawling all over the place! What the hell happened?" Tara rambled.

"Someone's been killed." Jena replied as she tore the room apart looking for her torch.

"Who?"

"Dunno, they said the student was torn apart by a large cat or a bear."

"But there haven't been problems with the local wildlife in decades." Tara stated, as she stopped typing to watch Jena.

"Exactly," Jena replied as she found the torch under her bed in a box.

"Um, Jena, what're you doing?" Tara asked.

"Goin' to find this so called 'bear-cat'." Jena replied, slipping into her jacket.

"Are you nuts?" Tara asked incredulously.

"Might be."

"We're on lockdown. If they catch you, you'll be in more trouble than you probably already are."

"That's why the world's greatest roommate is gonna cover for me." Jena smiled, checking her torch.

"That's not fair." Tara answered.

"Please?"

"After this, I'm not enabling your cover stories anymore." Tara explained.

"Thanks much, I'll be back before ya know it." Jena nodded as she sneaked out the door, down the stairs and out of the building.

* * *

The second Jena walked outside; she held her breath and listened.

Nothing.

Complete silence.

No bugs, bats, or the chirping of crickets. She didn't even hear the police or the dogs that she had assumed that they'd brought with them.

She released her breath.

"Maybe they've gone." She muttered to herself.

"Probably going to resume the search tomorrow." She continued as she silently descended the outside stairs to begin her venture in the darkness.

* * *

She had only covered about a third of the outskirts of the campus when she came upon something.

Some animal hair. She tried to examine it; but the slightly dim light from the torch was not enough to get a clear look at it. She stuffed it in her jacket pocket and continued on her way.

* * *

About five or so minutes later, the battery began to die.

"No, nonono!" She whispered angrily. "Those were brand new batteries—back when I first transferred here and used it every night—yeah, I probably should have replaced them before venturing out here."

Jena was now in complete darkness.

She jumped as her heart stopped when she heard a roar in the darkness.

Up ahead she saw a faint light and assumed that the police had returned to continue their search; but decided against it as she approached the most impossible scene.

There was a bright light, free floating, and it appeared as though there were glass shards floating about it.

Jena had never seen anything so beautiful and mysterious.

She took a few steps forward; but froze once more when she both heard and saw it.

The "bear-cat" the police had been searching for. Only, it wasn't that. It was impossible is what it was.

A Smilodon.

Jena gasped as her torch was torn from her grasp into the floating light. She didn't move though, as the Smilodon faced her and growled.

She snapped her eyes shut; but when nothing happened, she opened her eyes in time to see the Smilodon turn and run into the light as the light pulsated a few times and disappeared all together.

* * *

She stood in disbelief, breathing heavily.

"It had to have been a dream." Jena spoke aloud in disbelief, after what seemed like an eternity of silence.

"A very, very impossible dream." She muttered as she reluctantly scanned the surrounding area and made the decision to drag herself back to her dorm before she was found out.

Jena had planned to sort through the research her pen pal had sent her; but after dancing around campus security and trying to calm Tara down; Jena gave up and fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Jena had thought that the night before was nothing more than a dream. That was, until she could hear Tara blasting the news from the television on the other side of the dorm room.

"Can you believe this Jena?" Tara asked, sitting in front of the television eating cereal as if she were 7 again, watching the morning cartoons.

Jena quickly got ready for class, not realizing that it was Saturday. However, she did know that Professor Frommer was on campus during the weekends conducting research for some dissertation that he had to present within the next few months.

* * *

As she went to enter the lab, there was a sign that had stated all classrooms were closed until further notice.

"As if that's ever stopped me before." She scoffed as she searched the inside pockets of her jacket looking for her lock picking kit.

Just as she was about to pull the kit out, the Head of Campus Security interrupted her.

"You've really done it this time Miss Veeve haven't you?" he asked angrily.

"Sorry? I don't think I understand what exactly you are accusing me of, sir." She replied confused.

"Some men in suits are here looking for you. They're in my office and they claim, that there is an incident of enormous proportions that you seem to be involved in." he explained.

"After you," he said waving his arm, motioning for her to begin the trek toward the Campus Police Office.

* * *

Please Review! ;D


	3. Things I Heard Today

**Disclaimer: Don't Own, Don't Sue!**** ;D**

**Chapter 3****: Things I Heard Today**

Jena walked slowly toward the Campus Police Chief's Office, weighing her possible options and possibilities in her head.

One, maybe this was all just a misunderstanding. Possible.

Two, they'd found out about her research and came to award her a Nobel Peace Prize, or something of that nature. Doubtful.

Three, someone had seen her roaming about the grounds during lockdown and found out about what she'd seen. Dammit.

She could try and make a break for it; but she probably wouldn't get very far. That and the fact that she was in a completely different country didn't give her many places to run.

She could try to talk her way out of it, maybe; but if these were government officials like the Campus Police Chief had hinted at, then she'd be s.o.l.

* * *

Connor sat in the tree that he and Abby had climbed up to be a safe distance from the predators.

They'd been here nearly two weeks and Connor was beginning to get jumpy. Danny had never returned, assuming that he was still alive.

No one had come looking for them either, assuming that anyone could even fathom where they'd been stranded.

Worst of all, Connor was going through withdrawal. From technology.

Abby had left nearly an hour or so ago to scrounge up some food for them to eat. Another thing Connor hated. Well, two things.

One, that he felt terrible that his ankle was still bothering him from his fall when they had first come here, which prevented him from being able to help Abby locate food so she wouldn't be alone.

Two, being that he knew so much about the time period, he knew what their eating choices were; and he'd never felt so sick to his stomach in all his life.

They basically feasted on grub and/or roots. At first, Connor had tried to resist, reasoning that someone would be coming for them and that when they got back, they would feast on pizza.

That had only lasted about a day or so.

"No one's coming, Conn." Abby had reasoned.

"We'll just have to make the best of the situation. Until help eventually arrives." She'd stated.

Connor didn't very much take to the taste of their culinary options, it slightly irked him; and it was starting to show that he was slowly losing weight because of it.

He had assumed that they'd only be stuck a few hours or days at most. It had worked out when Cutter and Stephen had gotten trapped in the Silurian.

His heart stopped for half a second, stricken with grief. Grief over the remembrance of the loss of his best mates and grief over the possibility that he and Abby might never make it home.

Shortly after, he mentally kicked himself. He needed to stop making so many assumptions. Especially because every time he assumed something, that stupid saying popped into his head, angering him.

It went something like "you know what they say about assuming, it makes an ass out of u and me."

He shook the thought from his head and nestled into the tree trying to take a nap as he waited for Abby to return.

* * *

Jena took a deep breath and stepped cautiously into the office, noting the three official-looking suits standing and a fourth, who appeared to be the head honcho, seated in the Campus Police Chief's chair.

"Please, have a seat." The head honcho spoke, gesturing to the chair across from the desk.

Jena sat down slowly, not dropping her caution. The Campus Police Chief closed the door behind him as he stepped into the room.

"Mr. Humphries, would you care to stand out in the hall away from the door, while we discuss matters with Miss Veeve?" The Head Honcho asked the Campus Police Chief.

Jena turned slightly in her chair to see him go to protest, but instead, nodded and turned, leaving the room and shutting the door behind him.

"Good, now that that is taken care of, let's get down to business, shall we?" The Head Honcho spoke, snapping Jena back to the situation at hand.

"Business?" she asked confused.

"James Lester, Home Office." He introduced himself, holding his hand out to shake Jena's.

"Jena Veeve—"

"Yes, I know who you are, I've read you file." Lester cut her off.

"File?"

"Let's get to the point of this little visit shall we?" Lester asked ignoring her question.

"Does the name, Professor Nick Cutter, ring any bells?" He asked.

Jena gave him a puzzled look, but answered the question.

"Yes, I had a class or two with him my first year of university before I transferred to the Gambia. He never actually turned up for the seminars, so I can't say that I know him more than the few times he showed up to teach." Jena explained.

"What about Connor Temple?" He asked.

"Is this going somewhere?" Jena asked irritated.

"I suppose that it depends on your answers."

"Yes, I knew Connor Temple." Jena replied reluctantly.

"He was my best mate at University back home and we became penpals when I went to study abroad in the Gambia; but I haven't heard from him in the l past year or so." Jena explained.

"Has he sent you anything classified in the time that you were penpals?" Lester inquired.

"Like what? Love Letters?" Jena asked sarcastically.

"No," Lester replied, trying to retain his composure, "like important government documents."

'All those documents he mailed over the past year or so?' Jena thought to herself.

"N—no, I don't believe he did."

Dammit, she stuttered. It was obvious she just lied, now. She mentally scolded herself.

Lester sighed. "I see. Well, thank you for your time, Miss Veeve."

"What? That's it?" Jena asked incredulously. "You've come all the way from the UK to ask me about my penpal and a professor I used to have?"

"No, not quite." Lester stated.

"Come again?"

"You see, you'll have to accompany us back to London to fill out some paperwork." Lester explained, as he stood and straightened his suit.

"Excuse me?" Jena asked offended. "I don't know if you've noticed, but I'm near the end of my final semester of university. I'm not about to pack my bags and skip town to sign some ridiculous paperwork that probably has nothing to do with me!"

"You have about" Lester glanced at his watch, "oh about thirty minutes to pack all of your things and be ready to catch our flight on time."

"Are you deaf?"

"Hurry along," Lester shooed, ignoring her once more, "oh and don't forget your penpal's research."

Jena glared at him.

"Be sure not to tell anyone." Lester cautioned as two of his suits escorted Jena to her dorm to make sure she wouldn't make a run for it.

* * *

Please Review! ;D


	4. Goodbye Sanity

**Disclaimer: Don't Own, Don't Sue!**** ;D**

**Chapter 4****: Goodbye Sanity**

Jena climbed the four flights of stairs that it took to get to her dorm room from the second floor. She carried her legs like lead weights, still trying to make sense of her predicament.

Was she being arrested?

If so, what were the charges?

What had Connor gotten her into?

Sure, she and Connor had gotten into trouble once or twice before, but never with the damn government. Whatever those papers had on them, both she and Connor were in a great deal of trouble.

As they reached the door, Jena pulled out her key needed to gain access to the floor, taking a deep breath as she unlocked the door and lead the way to her dorm room.

Suddenly, Jena was hit with a horrible realization. Today was Saturday; Tara's boyfriend came to visit on Saturdays.

However, it seemed that the slower she tried to walk to her room, the faster she and the two military men approached the room.

Jena stopped dead in front of the door, frozen with terror as she read the little note that Tara had written on their dry-erase board: "The Yanks are playing."

'Blimey,' Jena thought mortified, 'I'm getting arrested by the homeland and she's in there having a good time.'

Jena glanced at the two guards that were behind her, who folded their arms impatiently.

"Just a second, gents." Jena spoke as she turned back to the door and did the secret knock that she and Tara had established in such a circumstance.

"Make yourselves decent!" Jena called through the door.

A rustle was heard, shortly followed by a 'come in!'

Jena unlocked the door and entered to see Tara and her boyfriend, Neil, sitting over by her TV watching the TV guide channel.

"Hey, Jena!" Tara greeted, as if nothing had happened.

Jena fixed a fake smile on her face, "Hey Tara, Neil."

Then, Tara caught sight of the two guys that filed in behind Jena.

"Jena, I always knew you'd bring a man back sooner or later, but two?" Tara said sarcastically.

"It's not what it looks like." Jena replied.

Jena turned to the two men. "Do you think the pair of you could wait out in the hall while I get things sorted?"

"But Lester said—" one of them began.

"Wait in the hall. I have no alternative means of escape." Jena said sternly.

The two military men looked at each other and stepped back outside into the hall. Jena shut the door behind them.

"Geez Jena, what the hell have you gotten yourself into?"

"Apparently, I'm being arrested by the government from back home." Jena said bluntly.

"Arrested? What did you do? Does it have something to do with what you've been doing here? Your investigations?"

"No, I think it's more or less what my loving pen pal has done." Jena answered as she gathered her stuff.

"The dino-geek?" Neil chuckled.

"Don't call him that." Jena replied tossing a death glare at Neil. "He's more intelligent than people give him credit for."

"What?" Tara giggled, "Are you in love with him?"

Jena stopped what she was doing and turned to Tara, who was leaning towards Jena in her chair.

Jena felt the blood rush into her cheeks, "are you kidding me? I haven't seen that guy in nearly two years!"

"That doesn't mean anything." Tara shrugged.

"Besides, he's probably too busy with his conspiracy theories and getting me in trouble to even worry about such things as relationships!" Jena retorted as she continued to quickly pack her things.

"Ah, that's not what I've heard!" Tara continued.

Jena continued to pack this time, trying to ignore what Tara was saying.

"Just ignore her, Jena. She's just trying to get a rise outta ya." Neil laughed.

Tara elbowed Neil in the ribs.

"You talk about him in your sleep like every other night!"

"I don't talk in my sleep, Tara."

"Really? Does 'Oh, Connor, I miss you so much!' ring any bells?" Tara asked trying to repress her laughter.

Jena, her face a deep shade of red, grabbed a pillow and flung it at Tara.

"Look, are you two gonna help me pack or are ya gonna sit there and worry about my private life?"

Tara glanced at Jena and back at Neil, "did ya hear that babe, 'private life.'"

"Tara!" Jena scolded mortified.

"What?"

"Please get your head out of the gutter and help me!"

"Come on, Neil." Tara giggled as she and Neil rose to help Jena finish packing everything.

* * *

Jena quickly packed everything that Connor had sent her in a rucksack, along with her near and dear items, while Neil and Tara finished packing the remaining things that belonged to Jena and carefully tucked away the posters that Jena had hung on the walls.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye," Jena half-smiled.

"Yeah, I guess so," Tara began, looking at the floor.

After a moment of awkward silence, Tara flung her arms around Jena.

"Oh, girl, you know I'm gonna miss you!"

Jena gingerly returned the hug. "I'll miss you too!"

"Don't forget to write from prison!"

"I don't think that they'll really end me to jail if _I_ don't even know what I did wrong." Jena answered dryly as she knocked on the door and allowed the two men to come in.

"Here it is boys, don't' expect any help, seeing as how you brought this on yourselves." Jena greeted as she put on her rucksack, picked up a box, and descended the stairs to where Lester was waiting.

* * *

Lester looked at his watch as Jena approached. "I thought you might have gotten lost. What on Earth took so long?"

"Ask your lackeys." Jena retorted, pointing to the two men, who had managed to carry all of her belongings to the vehicle in one trip.

* * *

They had gotten on a private plane and had taken off shortly after.

Jena kept the rucksack close.

"You do realize that you can relieve yourself of you carry-ons?" Lester asked irritably.

"I'll take my chances, thanks." Jena answered.

"Right, I might as well tell you what will happen when we touch down in London." Lester began.

Jena didn't answer.

"Once we touch down, we will proceed to the ARC, where you will be fully briefed and then we'll go from there."

Once Lester finished his sentence, he reclined in his chair and closed his eyes.

"What that's it?" Jena asked incredulously.

"Until we arrive at the ARC, yes."

"Well, that was very anti-climactic."

"I'm sure you'll fit in just fine." Lester mumbled as he fell asleep.

Jena leaned against the window; she was intent on staying awake the entire trip until she got to the bottom of this situation and why Connor wasn't answering his mobile.

* * *

Please Review! ;D


	5. Truth

**Disclaimer: Don't Own, Don't Sue!**** ;D**

**Chapter 5****: Truth**

Jena stirred.

Anxiety took over and she shot straight up to see James Lester standing next to the chair he'd fallen asleep in.

She searched frantically for the backpack she'd packed every paper Connor had sent her. It was still on her person.

"I did tell you to get some rest." Lester stated, crossing his arms. "Now, we're half an hour behind schedule."

"Why didn't your lackeys just chuck me in the trunk of your car then?" Jena replied sarcastically.

"Oh, believe me they tried." Lester stated. "Apparently, they couldn't get you to budge from that seat."

Jena realized that her hands were somewhat numb and remembered Tara saying something about a sleeping death grip during their time at the American university.

"We haven't got all day." Lester spoke impatiently.

"All right, all right, I'm going." Jena waved a hand as she stood and followed Lester off the private plane.

* * *

They arrived at the ARC a little after dark.

"Just one more question before I bombard you with billions more." Jena spoke as they climbed out of the black SUV.

"What is it that it cannot wait until we enter the ARC?" Lester asked annoyed.

"Why didn't you take my backpack?"

"Sorry?"

"I fell asleep. You and your men are after particular documents. You knew I'd keep them on my person and I want to know why you didn't take the backpack."

"I am a government official charged with keeping the populace safe and maintaining the operations at the ARC. And you're asking me why I didn't steal a rucksack from a college student. Please give me the credit and dignity that I deserve." Lester replied as he turned and entered the ARC, Jena following behind him.

* * *

"Welcome to the Anomaly Research Center, ARC for short." Lester began as they walked into the Main Operations Room.

Lester nodded to a group of soldiers, who moved to reveal a young woman with dark, tan skin with long dark hair to match her brown eyes. She wore tan gaucho pants with a white dress shirt and burnt orange jacket. She also donned a pair of flats on her feet.

A taller man dressed in black, military clothes with combat boots stood next to her.

"I can't believe you did that!" Sarah said angrily.

"I couldn't very well let the two of you go on some heroic recon mission in my absence. We have more important matters at hand." Lester answered crudely.

"You kidnapped two other people? How evil _are_ you?" Jena asked both sarcastically and seriously.

"Let's hope you never see that day." Lester smiled as he turned back to the pair still standing next to each other.

"Say hello to your new cohort, Jena Veeve."

Becker snickered.

"What?" Jena asked confusedly.

Becker composed himself. "Nothing."

Sarah seemed to catch on to what Becker was laughing at and elbowed him.

"Really? I didn't realize that _nothing_ was _something_ to be laughed about." Jena smirked.

"It—it's just that—"

"Don't worry about it, Jena." Sarah cut Becker off to save him from further embarrassment.

Jena nodded, making a mental note that she'd attend to it later.

"I'm Doctor Sarah Page and this is Captain Becker." Sarah smiled shaking Jena's hand, followed by Becker.

Lester rolled his eyes. "Yes, well, now that all of the introductions are out of the way, can we _please_ get to the matter at hand?"

The trio nodded and followed Lester up the ramp to his office.

* * *

Lester sat down at his desk and leaned forward, folding his hands on the desk.

"Here's the situation. Those documents, that you've kept so near and dear the entire trip here contain military secrets that Connor Temple was working on for the ARC. If I had the slightest bit of reassurance that you didn't look at any of the documents nor understood them, I would be forced to let you return to university in America." Lester began.

"However," Jena provoked.

"However, because of your background and history with two of the employees of the ARC, that option is out of the question. You will have to sign the official secrets act. The only option for you now, being that we have vacancies in our organization, is to join the ARC and fill the positions left vacant by the previous mission."

"And if I refuse?"

"You go to jail and the world goes to hell." Lester smirked.

"I really hate you right now, James Lester." Jena spat.

"I can assure you that you're not the first. I'm certain they have a club with jackets and whatnot." Lester retorted, keeping his cool.

"What an anomaly, so I know exactly what I have to put up with." Jena asked.

"It's sort of like a big ball of light, a portal to another point in time, like the Cretaceous, for example." Sarah explained.

"Wait a second," Jena interrupted, making a connection to what she'd seen the other night.

"Do these anomalies look like there's broken glass shards floating about the big ball of light?"

"Yes, but how do you—" Becker asked.

"A long story. One that I'm sure has no bearing on the current situation. However, I am very intrigued about the whole thing now."

Lester pushed a packet of papers in front of Jena and handed her a pen. "Here's a pen to sign your life away."

Jena looked at Lester wide-eyed.

"Just kidding; but you really do have to sign all of those papers."

Jena looked at the stack and began signing them.

"Have you thought about your living arrangements, Miss Veeve?" Lester asked as she signed.

"I wouldn't worry about that, I lived with my cousin before I left for the Gambia. He was the only family I had, good guy."

"Do you know the whereabouts of your cousin, Jena?" Sarah asked.

"I'm sure he's running about the local university talking about paleontology with his boss, who probably still doesn't show up to his lectures."

Lester froze, but quickly composed himself.

"Your cousin's boss wouldn't happen to be Nick Cutter, by any chance?"

"Yeah, why?" Jena replied as she continued to sign.

"What's your cousin's name?" Becker asked.

Jena dropped her pen and looked at Sarah, Becker, and Lester.

"Why's my cousin's name so important?"

"It just is, will you tell us already?" Lester spoke impatiently.

"My cousin's name is Stephen Hart."

* * *

o.O Cliffie! Sorry! There will be an update soon! ^^

Please Review! ;D


	6. Move Along

**Disclaimer: Don't Own, Don't Sue!**** ;D**

**Chapter 6****: Move Along**

"Why is my cousin's name so important?" Jena repeated angrily. "What does Stephen have to do with this?"

"When this project first started a few years ago, there were four members of the immediate response team that went in to deal with the anomalies." Lester began.

"Connor Temple, Abby Maitland, Professor Nick Cutter, and Stephen Hart." He finished as he leaned forward.

Jena scoffed, "and I am to believe that my penpal, my cousin, and my former professor were all part of some crime-busting gang? I find it hard to believe that Cutter could pull himself away from his research long enough to come work here."

"As I tell everyone who joins this project, people who work for us aren't very skeptical for long." Lester retorted.

"Moving on," Sarah encouraged, despite her previous knowledge on the matter.

"This operation that we secretly run here is not a walk in the park by any stretch. Things get dangerous and people die, which is why we only allow the most perfect candidates in."

So, what are you trying to tell me?" Jena asked.

"In your absence, there have been two deaths on the team. Stephen Hart and more recently, Professor Cutter."

Jena's hand flew up to her mouth as Lester's words hit her.

"You're lying!" she accused as she tried to hold in the sobs.

"I can assure you that I'm not. But if it's any consolation, he died saving the rest of the team, the world, as a matter of fact." Lester spoke calmly, noticing the hurt look on Jena's face.

"That's supposed to make me feel better? Why wasn't I informed of a funeral or even his _death_?"

"No one at the ARC knew about you at the time."

"That's just brilliant, because I am now homeless. When was I going to find all of this out? When I came back in a few weeks?"

No one said a word.

"How did he die?" Jena asked quietly.

"There were complications during a mission. He, Cutter, and Cutter's deranged wife, Helen, managed to round all of the loose creatures up in a room; but one of the doors malfunctioned and one of them had to enter the room and close the door behind them. It was the only way."

"And Stephen was just like 'hey guys, don't worry, I have nothing here for me, so I'll just go send myself to an early grave'?"

"Stephen Hart volunteered to enter the room. I'll never know his true reasons, anything else that happened that day, died with Cutter. Perhaps he really did see that there was still something left to protect?" Lester said as he stood.

"And Cutter? How did he die?"

"Helen Cutter shot him in the chest, shortly after she set a bomb off in the ARC." Becker interjected.

"Helen Cutter was missing and pronounced dead like nine or ten years ago." Jena commented.

"Yes, well, she was very much alive as she dismantled the team." Lester replied irately.

* * *

Connor and Abby ran through the Cretaceous forest. They were running back to where Connor had initially fallen from the tree. They had been trapped there for a month.

"There it is!" Connor shouted as they approached the anomaly device that would send them home.

"Hurry, Connor." Abby gasped as a pack of raptors closed in on them.

Connor quickly pushed a couple of buttons and an anomaly appeared.

Connor chuckled excitedly as he and Abby walked towards it, keeping wary of the raptors.

They weren't fast enough as the device ran out of juice and the anomaly closed.

Connor tapped furiously at the device to no avail.

"The thing just died. We can't get home." He shuddered.

"I think our problem just got a little bit bigger, Connor." Abby said as Connor took notice of the raptors.

"What do we do, Abby?"

"Do you have anymore stun grenades?"

"Nope." Connor replied, not moving a muscle.

"Then, we run and climb the highest tree possible." Abby spoke, keeping her eyes on the approaching raptors.

"On three?" Connor asked.

"One, Two," Abby counted.

"Three!" Connor shouted as he grabbed Abby's hand and ran as fast as their legs would carry them.

The raptors hot on their heels.

Connor and Abby weaved in and out of the trees before they saw a tree that they quickly scaled.

"Well, this is just brilliant." Connor commented.

He was getting tired of running for his life.

"Connor, we're stuck here." Abby commented.

"It's not my fault the thing died!" Connor snapped.

"I didn't say it was." Abby said quietly.

"Sorry." Connor commented. "I'm just not enjoying having to run for my life everyday and that device was our ticket home."

"It's fine, Connor. We'll just have to carry on with our lives here, until something hopefully happens soon." Abby muttered as they stared down at the raptors.

* * *

Lester slapped a few files in front of Jena, who was still struggling to retain her tears.

"What are these?" She inquired.

"These are the reports of every casualty that we've suffered throughout the duration of the anomaly project. I want you to be well-informed of what you're getting yourself into." Lester answered casually.

"When you said vacancies because of the last mission, what did you mean by that?" Jena asked.

"Connor, Abby, and Danny Quinn went off through a future anomaly to stop Helen Cutter from trying to destroy humanity." Becker explained.

"The anomaly closed and they never came back." Sarah added.

"So, basically, everything I knew here is either gone or changed completely?"

"Unfortunately. However, a new place of residence will be found for you as soon as possible. Until then, you will share all knowledge on the information Connor forwarded to you and collaborate with Doctor Page so that we can hopefully find the missing members of the team." Lester spoke.

"One more question before I 'head out'. When I first met you back at the university in America, you said that you already knew me because you read my file. Might I ask what file?"

Lester grabbed another file folder from a nearby pile and tossed it in front of Jena.

"Jena Veeve. Born November 30, 1983. Studied Paleontology and Archeology with a minor in Computer Sciences. Top of your class. Transferred twice during your time at university. Became a bit of a nuisance when you went out of your way to disprove people's superstitions and local legends. I don't feel there's any need to continue." Lester said sarcastically as he closed the file.

"I like a challenge." Jena smirked, so far winning the battle against the tears.

"I'm sure you'll have a _fun_ time with the challenge put forth by the anomalies." Lester smiled as he put the files away.

Jena, Sarah, and Becker stood there staring at Lester.

"Well, you all have a job to do. I suggest that you get started." He shooed as they turned and left his office.

* * *

Please Review! ;D

Happy New Years! ^^


	7. Send the Pain Below

**Disclaimer: Don't Own, Don't Sue****.**

**Chapter 7****: Send the Pain Below**

"I'll leave you two to it." Becker said when they trio came to Sarah's office. "I've got to go and check security with my men."

As Becker turned down the other hallway, Sarah opened the door to her office and invited Jena in.

Sarah's office was decorated with pictures of Egypt and various colorful pictures of mythical creatures. She also had stacks upon stacks of papers everywhere.

"Please, have a seat." Sarah offered, as she sat in the chair opposite of Jena.

Jena sat down quietly, staring at a random stack of papers on Sarah's desk.

"How are you feeling?"

"How would you feel if you were told that your cousin and teacher are dead, you have nowhere to live, and your penpal is trapped somewhere in time while you were abroad trying to make something of yourself?" Jena snapped, as the tears broke down the barrier she tried to hold.

"Sorry." Jena muttered in between sobs.

Sarah stood and pulled Jena into a hug.

"It's alright." Was all Sarah knew to say.

* * *

About 45 minutes later, Jena had managed to compose herself as Sarah handed her a cup of tea.

"Why me?" Jena asked. "How did anyone even know that Connor had sent those documents to me?"

"I'm afraid that I have to take blame for this. You see, one day when I was passing Connor's office, I noticed that he was packing stuff away and writing letters." Sarah began.

"Which was odd because Connor very rarely ever hand-writes anything."

"Yeah," Jena chuckled. "He's always had a computer attached to his hip."

Sarah laughed. "So, I confronted him and asked what he was doing. He told me that he was writing letters and sending things to his penpal—you—and asked me to keep it a secret."

"I thought he bragged about having a penpal—at least, he did whenever we made the deal to become penpals when I told him I was leaving to study abroad in the Gambia." Jena sighed.

"He told me, that if anything every happened, to make sure that you didn't get involved in all this." Sarah explained.

"Then, why did Lester make a special trip to America to find me?"

"Because, the last anomaly that Connor, Danny, and Abby went through and are trapped on the other side of led to a future, where horrible creatures live that make a Tyrannosaurus Rex look like a teddy bear."

"Yikes. That bad?"

"You're the only other person that we could think of that was up to speed with Connor's knowledge on the creatures and his inventions. We need you to help us find a way to bring them home." Sarah explained.

"I—I don't know if I can do any of this, though. Stephen died doing this work and now look where Connor is."

"That's not what you told Lester a couple of hours ago." Sarah reminded Jena.

"I will admit that I am intrigued about these anomalies, but I don't if it's to the extent where I want to risk my life to learn about them."

"Can I tell you something?" Sarah asked.

"Sure." Jena replied.

She had only been in the ARC for a few hours and Jena felt that Sarah Page was someone she could absolutely trust.

"I was like you, sort of, before I joined the ARC. I used to work at the British Museum teaching school children about Egyptian mythology. Then I met Cutter and the others and that's when my life changed forever."

"Did you meet my cousin?"

"No, unfortunately, I didn't come aboard until after his untimely death."

Jena was still concerned about finishing her education to get her degrees that she had worked so hard for; but what she felt herself being pulled into seemed to begin challenging everything she knew.

"Look, Dr. Page—"

"Sarah."

"Sarah, about what I said about not knowing about if I still want to do this, I'd like to see an actual anomaly before I make my final decision."

Jena wanted to be absolutely certain that the anomalies that the ARC members were informing her of were the same as the anomaly she'd seen on campus back in America.

* * *

Lester sat in his office.

He was beginning to think that this was a big mistake having brought another civilian onto the project.

Two civilian lives, not including those outside the project, were already claimed as a result of the anomaly project.

Now that Connor, Abby, and Danny were lost in time somewhere, Lester could only hope that Jena Veeve was the solution to the problems created by Helen Cutter.

Lester sighed heavily as he stood and went to the glass wall of his office that overlooked the Main Operations Room.

He'd been there since the very beginning of the anomaly project.

He'd seen how the team had grown and fell apart, and fell back together. He'd seen how those in this project had lost their lives and how it affected the others.

He'd never seen, however, a family member of the team brought on board to save the team in such a crisis, as they were now facing.

Lester prayed that it would be a similar situation like what had happened with Stephen Hart and Nick Cutter two years ago, when they had been trapped on the other side of an anomaly and escaped hours later.

The truth was, this job was dangerous.

There was no more denying it.

Of course, Lester still had to clear his actions and Jena's appointment to the team with the Minister in order for Doctor Page's supposed plan to proceed.

On top of that, Lester would have to locate somewhere, even if it were temporary, for Jena to live because of the unforeseen circumstances with Stephen Hart's untimely death.

He couldn't imagine how terribly this would go over with the Minister. However, if Connor, Abby, and Danny were not found within the next few days, Lester would have no other choice but to inform the Minister, in which he would try to justify Jena and Sarah's attempts to save the others, hoping the Minister would sympathize.

Not that Lester was planning on them finding a way to find the others in such a short time, but he couldn't very well continue to ignore the Minister's phone calls for much longer.

The danger of this job, the biggest one of all, apart from the creatures, was how the madness of the project could easily consume one if they weren't careful.

* * *

Please Review! ;D


	8. Justify

**Disclaimer: Don't Own, Don't Sue!**** ;D**

**Chapter 8****: Justify**

Lester waited patiently in the lobby outside the Minister's office. He kept his professional façade up as one of the secretaries eyed him suspiciously. Lester dreaded meetings with the Minister, only because he usually had face-to-face meetings when something had gone awry, which had happened yet again.

However, Lester was hoping that his plan with bringing Jena Veeve onto the team would soothe the Minister's anger somewhat and allow the ARC to remain open.

After this meeting, Lester had planned to make arrangements for Jena to get a flat. Jena had been staying with Sarah Page for the past few days. Surprisingly enough, there had not been any anomalies since Jena came back with him. Unfortunately, Lester had a feeling that the ARC's anomaly break would soon come to an end.

"James Lester," the secretary that had been glaring at him called.

Lester looked over to her. "Yes?"

"The Minister will see you now." She announced before pretending to type on her computer.

Lester took a deep breath before entering the Minister's office.

* * *

"So let me get this straight." Jena began as she sat in a chair in Sarah's office eating a slice of pizza.

"Actual _creatures_ come through these 'anomalies'?" Jena asked as she glanced at the files on her lap.

"Well, yeah." Sarah replied blatantly. "Except for the one time a knight came through with a Dracorex."

"This—this is like something out of a science fiction film." Jena said, finishing her pizza and flipping through the files.

Sarah's face lit up as she seemed to remember something. "I can prove it to you."

"Really? Because, unless another anomaly is going to open right here and now, I don't see how it is possible." Jena replied, placing the files she had been studying down on Sarah's desk.

Sarah stood up and grabbed Jena's hand before dragging her out the door and down the hall.

* * *

Connor entered the cave he and Abby had found, his rucksack filled with fish he'd caught.

Abby was sitting on the ground staring at the fire emotionless.

"Abby?" Connor spoke softly as he walked further into the cave and set down the rucksack, rushing to Abby's side.

"Abby, what's wrong?" He asked when she didn't immediately answer him.

"We haven't gone home." She muttered, not tearing her eyes from the flames.

"Yeah, but we can't lose hope." Connor smiled. "We will get home, one day."

Abby turned to face Connor.

"We're stuck here, Connor. This is home now."

Connor's smile faded.

He turned and grabbed the rucksack and brought it over to show Abby.

"Look, fishes were bitin' today." He smiled, trying to change the mood.

"How long do you think we'll survive out here, Connor?" Abby asked.

Connor wrapped an arm around her. They'd been stuck in the Cretaceous for nearly four months and no anomaly had opened.

"Let's not think about suck dreary things, yeah?"

Abby looked at Connor. Since they'd had been trapped in the Cretaceous, Connor had changed little compared to her. He was still the caring, goofy flatmate she lived with. She, on the other hand, had become more focused on survival and trying to get Connor focused on defending himself.

"_I_ am going to cook you a dinner fit for a queen." Connor smiled as he took the fish from the bag.

"Connor, we have to make this food last." Abby reminded him. "Tomorrow we have to go find some more bulbs and roots."

"Yummy." Connor muttered sarcastically.

They had been lucky to have found the fish, but Connor had still not attained an appetite for the grub, roots, and bulbs like Abby had adjusted to.

Connor tried to keep hope that an anomaly would open soon, but Abby was already losing faith that they'd leave. Still, as long as he was with Abby and they were both alive and well, Connor would be content; even if it did mean being stuck living millions of years in the past.

* * *

Sarah led Jena to the creature pen where the creature pen, where the mammoth and the Dracorex were being kept.

As they entered the room, Jena's hand flew up to her nose.

"What is that smell?" Jena asked.

"I guess maintenance hasn't been in yet today." Sarah muttered.

"Anyways," Sarah said as she grabbed the controller that turned on the lights to the pens, which contained the Dracorex and the mammoth.

"Here are some of the creatures that got stuck this side of the anomalies." Sarah announced.

Jena stood in amusement as the creatures roared.

"This is not possible." Jena said as she slowly approached the creatures.

"This changes _everything_ that I've ever learned!" Jena gasped.

"Pretty cool? Isn't it?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah. I guess, not all of Connor's conspiracy theories were crazy." Jena muttered.

Jena had still not revealed the story behind her encounter with the anomaly and the Smilodon to the others, for reasons she couldn't explain, even to herself.

"Connor's theories?" Sarah asked, snapping Jena from her thoughts.

"When we went to university together, before I went abroad, Connor, Tom, Duncan, and I, we'd hang out and they would toss out conspiracy theories and I would try to disprove them."

"Which is why you got in trouble abroad."

Jena shrugged. "Can't resist a good challenge. Of course, there were _some_ theories I couldn't disprove; and it was all in good fun, but we stayed good friends, even though Connor was the only one, who kept in touch after I left."

* * *

"James, I didn't expect to see you so soon." The Minister greeted. "How've you been?"

"I've had better days. How are you, sir?" Lester replied with a slight smile as he took a seat across from the Minister.

"Can't complain. Though, I am curious as to why you've been neglecting my phone calls." The Minister answered.

"There is a reason behind my recent actions and the purpose of my visit, sir." Lester explained.

"Now, to what do I owe the pleasure of your company?" he asked folding his hands on the desk.

"We have a slight problem at the ARC that I have been doing my best to correct." Lester began.

"What sort of problem?"

* * *

Please Review! ;D


End file.
